El amor es una perra manipuladora Shizaya
by AoiStrider
Summary: He estado enamorado de la misma persona por más de tres años, he escrito cartas para esa persona desde el momento en que me gustó, mi corazón no puede soportar más amor no correspondido, me cansé de acosarlo en las sombras, suspirar y gritarle lo mucho que lo amo en mi mente, me confesé para ser rechazado pero él aceptó, me ilusionó incluso si aun no esta muy seguro de ser... Gay.


_**Antes que nada, muchas gracias por leer, es mi primer fic, aun soy muy novata en la redacción pero voy a esforzarme por mejorar en cada capítulo, el primer capítulo es muy corto y espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Y disfrútenlo~**_

* * *

><p>Era noche, tal vez pasaba de las 10:30, la única luz encendida en la habitación era la del escritorio y la luz parpadeante del celular, solté un suspiro dejando el bolígrafo al lado de la hoja.<p>

-Todo terminado-

Exclamé levantando la hoja, dando una repasada a todo lo que había escrito, buscando algún error, mis manos estuvieron temblando durante todo el tiempo que la escribía, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo aun temblase como la primera vez. Dejé la hoja en el escritorio y abrí revolviendo el cajón que se encontraba a mi lado, tomé dos sobres, los cuales observé detenidamente esta vez el sobre debía ser más especial, esta vez sería la última que yo, Izaya Orihara, se arrepintiera de no entregarla, opté por el sobre que mantenía en mi mano izquierda y acomodé la carta dentro de este, era un sobre que no medía más 10 por 5 centímetros. La acomodé junto a un montón de cartas que mantenía en una caja que estaba bien decorada.

Desde que lo conocí me había enamorado de él, ya habían pasado más de 3 años desde que comencé a escribir cartas, y mientras más escribía más meloso era el contenido; Era muy normal, el amor que le tenía se hacía más y más grande. Al principio lo odié, odiaba sentir eso, y cuando por fin lo acepté, fue rechazado antes de declararme.

-Mañana… Mañana todo terminará, está bien, todo está bien.-

Me levanté de la silla y caminé de un lado a otro por toda la habitación

-Una vez sea rechazado oficialmente, podré dejar atrás esta etapa que me ha tenido como idiota por más de tres años, una vez que me rechace podremos volver a los mismos encuentros-

Sonreí para mí mismo, incluso yo notaba que no actuaba como siempre, que no era el mismo Izaya, el Izaya consciente de sí mismo, el Izaya mentiroso y estafador, cuando se trataba de ese chico, mi corazón se aceleraba con fuerza y solo pensaba en él, realmente odiaba este sentimiento, era como si fuese una cárcel

-Una cárcel que yo mismo construí, en una celda en la que yo mismo me encerré y en la cual me empeñé a lanzar lejos la llave para salir-

Murmuré y reí un poco. Me dejé caer de espaldas en la cama y suspiré, realmente estaba nervioso.

"Deseo tanto el ser rechazado, así será más sencillo odiarlo y volver a lo normal". Aun que pensaba eso, sentía como si mi corazón se comprimiese cada vez que pensaba en el rechazo, quería ser rechazado, pero al mismo tiempo quería ser correspondido. El amor es una perra manipuladora.

Me acomodé mejor y cubrí mi rostro con el brazo, no quería levantarme a apagar la luz del escritorio, sentía algo que me recorría de pies a cabeza, y tal vez ese "algo" haría que decidiese romper la carta, aun si tenía como más de 100 por ahí.

-Me pregunto si Shizu-chan podría leer todas las cartas… Me pregunto si le causaré alguna sensación a esa bestia sin alma-

Solté una risilla, estaba confiado de mis cartas, de mis palabras. Había entrado a un club de redacción solo para transmitir mis palabras de una forma no tan vergonzosa; Me causaba risa el imaginar la cara de Shizuo al leer mis mierdas y melosas metáforas, y después de pensar algunos minutos más en él, terminé durmiendo.

Aun si había pensado en el rechazo, me sujetaba a la esperanza de ser correspondido, pero el único culpable de esto había sido yo, Shizuo no era la gran cosa, realmente me parecía extraño que fuera un humano aun con toda esa fuerza que poseía, el culpable de cada suspiro que soltaba, y cada sonrojo era yo.

Y yo sería el culpable de mis propias lágrimas.


End file.
